Lesson Learned
by summerlover1
Summary: All he needed was a little help to realize that if she was going to be kissing someone it had better be him or else the other guy was going to be sorry, poor Sai. Sak/Sas Review


Hey everyone, hope you like this story. Gotta say I love writing Sak/Sas stories a lot. I really want a dark haired guy.

Well hope you like it, leave a review and let me know.

Don't own Naruto

SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX

How Do I

Sakura stood leaning against the bridge seemingly deep in thought. Sakura blossoms sailed through the air around her, the wind shuffling her shoulder length hair. With eyebrows knotted in concentration Sakura stared straight ahead. _Arg…what am I doing wrong?_

INNER: Tch..you've successfully managed to scare away all chances yet.

"Sakura-chan!"

Snapping her head up, Sakura watched as Naruto ran cheerfully towards her.

"Naruto." She acknowledged.

Smirking his foxy grin, he stood towering over her petite form. Now over 6 ft tall and extremely muscular he was definitely something to set your sights on. The once outcast of the village now a chick magnet. Unfortunately for the shallow fan girls that now ran his fan club Naruto had been off the market for the last 4 months, happily dating Hinata Hyuuga.

"Hey Naruto," Sakura started.

"Ya?"

"What's kissing like?" She asked, her cheeks darkening slightly in colour.

Naruto hit the ground definitely not expecting to hear that out of the little power house.

"What?"

Eyes flashing she growled, "Don't make me repeat myself," cracking her knuckles in warning.

Throwing his hands up Naruto laughed awkwardly, "Right kissing..kissing…wait why do I need to tell you about kissing?" Too late, his eyes widened in realization.

Wack!

Rubbing the growing bump on his head Naruto grinned with the sudden knowledge of what was bugging her.

"You've never KISSED anyone!" He yelled in shock.

"Naruto!" She shushed, her cheeks now definitely reddening.

Mouth hanging open he just stared at her. He found it hard to believe that Sakura his teammate, one of his best friends had never been kissed. She was gorgeous! Granted he no longer personally felt that way about her but he found it hard to believe the men of Konoha hadn't noticed the pink haired beauty.

Staring at the ground Sakura refused to meet Naruto's eyes. "Well?"

Raising his hand to his head sheepishly he tried to describe the feeling. "It's like fireworks. Well I guess that isn't right, it's like fireworks whenever I'm around her. Hm…that's a good question, I guess I'd have to say it's over powering, as if your suddenly struck by lightning. Um...well..ugh...I can't explain it really."

Now totally frustrated Sakura contemplated the pros and cons of dying a spinster.

Eyes lighting up Naruto cheered loudly, "Why don't you just go kiss someone?"

Her mouth dropped, _I am so not that desperate._

INNER: I heard Lee managed to catch Tenten by surprise and kiss her...his wounds from Neji are almost healed even.

The colour from her face drained away. Spandex boy had even kissed someone, what was wrong with her. Considering what Naruto had proposed Sakura thought carefully.

INNER: Losing to lee...

"Ok I will," She stated simply before turning back towards town.

Watching her retreating back, Naruto fought off a anime tear_, She's growing up so fast._

"Enjoy."

* * *

A fist came up, blocking it's target. Dust was kicked up as strikes seemingly came from every direction. Metal shone through the air, the sound of it being lodged into trees following fast. 

Naruto lunged forward his eyes locked on his opponent in front of him.

Raising his fist he slammed it forward, meeting air. Turning quickly he brought his other arm up, blocking the kunai aimed at his face. Smirking slightly he stepped back, his body relaxing.

"You missed pervert-sensei and Sakura-chan." He started easily, his eyes watching for any signs of attack.

"Hn"

Sasuke seemingly disappeared, appearing directly in front of him. Hands moving rapidly his mouth opened, fire rushing forwards.

Jumping up Naruto evaded the flames, summoning his shadow clones he landed gracefully. Sasuke stood, now completely surrounded by orange.

Smirking Sasuke jumped forward meeting one of the Naruto's in hand to hand combat. The other Naruto's leapt into action. Hands and legs flailed everywhere as puffs of smoke filled the air.

Slowly clearing, Sasuke and Naruto stood apart again both unhurt.

"Sensei'll be back later, he said he had a "special" mission." Naruto mentioned, his eyes rolling, _pervert went to get another book, s'more like it._

Not surprised Sasuke said nothing, instead moving his legs into a defensive position. Catching on Naruto readied himself to be on the offensive.

"Sakura won't be back today though," Naruto continued, now fishing out a weapon. "She's gone to get kissed." He stated lightly.

"Hn?" Barely reacting Sasuke's face seemed to darken, his focus now directly on what the dobe had to say.

Answering easily Naruto was oblivious to the changes in his teammate. "Ya she wanted to know what kissing was like, so I suggested she go kiss someone to find out. She should..."

Sasuke's eyes flashed red, his body moved. Naruto suddenly found himself flying backwards before smashing into a tree. Opening his eyes Sasuke was gone.

* * *

Sakura wondered aimlessly through town trying to figure out who to kiss. This really wasn't something she could just jump into, it had to be right. 

INNER: Hyuuga Neji looks like he'd know what to do.

Snorting at her inner's idea Sakura shook her head, _Sure but I'd probably wake up to Tenten stabbing me or something._

Nodding inside of her head, her inner pondered.

INNER: And I suppose if we went any where near Shikamaru Ino-pig would probably try and use her mind transfer jutsu on us again.

Mentally shivering Sakura could only imagine what kind of things Ino would try and make her do. _Lets not go there, there has to be someone who we can kiss. Who are we not thinking of?_

Sakura was jarred to reality by the force of someone's body colliding with hers. Looking up her gaze collided with dark blue eyes looking down at her emotionlessly.

"Hag,"

Clenching her teeth Sakura counted to 5 as she stood up. _Do not hit the teammate._

"Sai," She acknowledged, teeth still clenched.

Curious about her non violent reaction to her nickname Sai watched her carefully.

"What do you want ugly?"

BANG

Sai smashed into the ground, a bump rising from his head.

"How many times have I told you not to call me ugly!" Sakura screeched, her frustration at not being able to find a boy taken out on him.

Unsurprised by her reaction Sai smirked emotionlessly, dusting himself off as if being hit by a woman with super strength was normal.

Ready to hit him again, Sakura stepped forward.

INNER: Whoa time out! Sai's a boy.

Stopping immediately Sakura stared uncomprehendingly. Slowly her eyes traveled over the boy standing in front of her. _Nooooo...way, so not happening._

INNER: Don't be such a wimp, this is perfect.

_Sai? _she whimpered mentally.

INNER: Green spandex everywhere, one fuzzy eyebrow spanning across the width of a face. Lips puckering ready to...

Wincing at what her inner was implying Sakura sighed quietly. Unclenching her fists, Sakura stepped closer to Sai.

Smiling brightly, she brought her hand up to his chest. "Hey Sai, how would you like to help me with a little experiment?"

Swallowing at her expression, he couldn't help but feel nervous. Even without truly understanding emotions he realized this was something she normally didn't do.

"Why would I do that?"

Catching her temper Sakura smiled again. "Well it would really help you with the emotions you've been trying to master."

Thinking it over Sai finally agreed.

Giggling slightly, Sakura dragged him through the town towards the park where it would be quiet.

Suddenly really nervous Sakura instructed him to close his eyes. Giving her one last look he shut his eyes waiting to see how this would help with his goal.

Stepping closer she too shut her eyes.

_1..._

_2..._

_3..._

Lips slowly moved to meet with her own, a slow trail of heat rising through her body. Refusing to open her eyes Sakura pressed her body closer, her focus centered on the feel of lips dragging slowly across her own.

Instantly shocked, Sakura stood perfectly still as the lips pressed gently into her own, applying pressure now.

Registering the fact that he obviously knew what he was doing she pulled away slowly, her eyes opening. The eyes that met hers were dark and full of hunger, the blue seemingly black. Her mouth dropped open in recognition.

Smirking Sasuke stood towering in front of her, his eyes roaming her face.

"Sasuke?" She whispered unsure.

"Hn" His gaze never leaving her face.

"Where's Sai?

Frowning, he stepped forward. Watching her reaction at his closeness he noted the tell tale blush creeping up her neck.

"Somewhere."

"But how.." She was cut off.

Moving forward Sasuke pulled her towards him, his lips once again taking possession of her own. Moving firmly he plundered everything she offered, no longer gentle he kissed with all the heat he had. Sakura was over her head in seconds. Opening her mouth on instinct her tongue was met with his insistent one. The whole world could have been destroyed at that instant and neither would have noticed.

Stepping back slowly Sasuke gently brushed his lips against hers once again. Gently tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, he smiled uncharacteristically.

"Next time come to me when your curious," He whispered against her neck. Dragging his teeth against her skin, he felt her melt to his touch.

Blushing madly Sakura could only stare as Sasuke gave her one last look before turning away.

* * *

Naruto walked through the park heading back from meeting Hinata. Hearing something groan from behind the bushes, he frowned curiously. There sitting in the bushes was Sai nursing one hell of a bruise. 

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise and worry. "What happened?"

"Sakura tried an experiment," he droned not to happy with how his head felt. "It went wrong."

Catching on Naruto let out a loud cackle. Grabbing Sai he dragged him to his feet. "I wouldn't say that exactly."

Sai just gave him a blank look.

Smirking Naruto inspected the wound, "It's time we had the talk. You can buy me lunch and I'll explain the mysteries of women, kissing and jealous teammates.

_Fini_

SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX

Tada, let me know what you think, PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
